


Sherlock's Addiction

by MyLittleCornerOfSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Claiming, M/M, Possessive John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick 221.  John claims Sherlock over and over because Sherlock needs it, needs to know John loves him.  And a love that bright is addictive.  </p>
<p>Author's Note: No drug use takes place, only an allusion to Sherlock's previous addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts).



> A 221 for the Birthday Girl! Happy Birthday Kris! Threw a couple of your kinks together and this is the result.

To look at their relationship, one would think that Sherlock was the possessive one. In reality it was John. John who claimed his territory in marks that Sherlock’s scarf hid. John who pulled them into dark alleys claiming Sherlock’s mouth as he quickly and expertly stroked Sherlock to orgasm because he wanted Sherlock and couldn’t wait for them to get back to the flat. John whose growling voice could bring his partner to a shuddering climax just using the word “Mine” and planting stinging bites on his shoulders as Sherlock dry humped into the sheets. No one else got to see Sherlock so debauched and spent. No one else got to hear Sherlock whisper “Yes” and “Yours” in low warm pleading tones in response to those claims. 

Those claims, that word, gave Sherlock a special feeling of belonging and acceptance. Because in all those instances, the tone was never one of jealousy but of love, of a deep and important reminder that John loved him. Sherlock didn’t want a love that was gentle and tender. There were those moments, yes. But he wanted a love that burned hard and bright, a delicious alternative to the bright bliss of cocaine that had once been his addiction. He needed those possessive claims and reminders that he was John’s. John’s love was his addiction.


End file.
